Aishiteru
by Rin Miharu-Uzu
Summary: "Aku menyimpan perasaan itu padanya selama bertahun-tahun. Lucu memang karena kami bergender sama yaitu laki-laki." SasuNaru/BL/TYPO/Prequel dari The Memories. RNR Please


**Series:**

Naruto

**Pairing:**

Sasuke x Naruto

**Disclaimer:**

Masashi Kishimoto

**(Klo punya saya, saya akan mengubah jalan ceritanya)**

**Rate:** T

**Warnings:**

Shounen-Ai, Typo, OOC, Aneh , Alur kecepatan, EYD tidak sesuai

**(Klo gk suka, gk usah dibaca & silahkan tekan tombol back)**

**Genre:**

Romance

" **Jika ada kesamaan baik judul ataupun ceritanya hanyalah ketidaksengajaan dan mohon dimaafkan"**

**Aishiteru**

At Kelas X 1, Konoha High School

"_Dobe. Kapan kau balik ke Jepang. Aku sangat merindukanmu."_ Batin Sasuke sangat out of character

"Sasuke, Aku dengar ada murid baru pindahan dari Inggris. Dia merupakan murid pertukaran pelajar sekaligus seorang pemuda yang sangat manis ." teriak Kiba sambil berusaha menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunan paginya.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke masih dalam keadaan belum sadar

"Sasuke, kau tidak sedang sakit kan?" Kata Kiba sambil menempelkan punggung tangannya ke kening Sasuke. "Kau baik-baik saja kan?" ucap Kiba lagi

"_Mendokusei ._" kata Shikamaru lalu melanjutkan tidurnya lagi.

"_Dasar pangeran tidur_ ." batin Kiba

"Tidak demam. Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Tanya Kiba kepada Sasuke

Belum sempat Kiba mendapat jawaban dari keheranannya. Terdengar suara pintu kelas yang dibuka. Dari balik pintu terlihat Walikelas X 1 yaitu guru Iruka melangkahkan kaki ke dalam dan diikuti seorang murid baru. Pemuda yang sangat manis itu akan menjadi penghuni baru di kelas X 1 ini.

Semua siswa terlihat heran, kagum dan entah apa yang mereka pikirkan saat ini. Mereka mulai saling berbisik dengan teman sebangkunya masing-masing, mereka tak percaya melihat penampilan orang yang ada di hadapan mereka saat ini yang akan menjadi penghuni baru di kelas mereka. Kecuali seorang pemuda yang bernama Sasuke yang terlalu sibuk dengan aktivitas melamunnya.

"_Ohayou_ anak-anak. Hari ini kita kedatangan seorang murid baru dan akan menjadi teman kalian di sini. Ayo Naruto. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu ." kata Guru Iruka

Pemuda yang memiliki kulit tan, rambut pirang, mata berwarna biru dan tiga garis di pipinya kini mulai memperkenalkan dirinya. "_Ohayou _semua. Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Kalian bisa memanggilku Naruto. Salam kenal ."

"_Naruto. Kaukah itu ? Tapi tidak mungkin. Mungkin hanya perasaan aku saja_ ." Kata Sasuke dalam hati. Namun perhatian Sasuke masih tetap keluar jendela tanpa menoleh ke depan kelas sedikit pun.

"Baiklah Naruto. Kau bisa duduk di samping Sasuke ." kata Iruka sambil menunjukkan tempat duduk untuk Naruto.

"_Arigatou sensei_ ." kata Naruto

Naruto berjalan menuju tempat duduknya dan duduk di sebelah Sasuke lalu melihat Sasuke sedang melihat keluar jendela. Merasa di perhatikan akhirnya Sasuke menatap pemuda yang ada di sampingnya. Oniks bertemu Shapirre . Biru cerah bertemu Hitam kelam

"Dobe." kata Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri

"Hehehe . _Gomen_ Teme. Habis tadi aku lihat kau sedang melamun. Lama tak berjumpa Teme." kata Naruto sambil tersenyum

"_Manis _. _Ternyata dia tidak berubah sedikit pun _." pikir Sasuke lalu membuang mukanya agar tidak dilihat Naruto kalau Sasuke tersipu malu

"Kau kenapa Teme ? Kau sakit ?" Tanya Naruto khawatir

"Hn ." jawab Sasuke singkat

"_Susah ngomong dengan Uchiha_ ." pikir Naruto lalu mengeluarkan buku dari tasnya dan mulai belajar

^Numpang Lewat^

Bel Istirahat akhirnya berbunyi, murd-murid berhamburan keluar kelas layaknya semut-semut kecil tak terkecuali pemuda pirang yang satu ini sebut saja dia Sasuke. Tiba-tiba ada seorang pemuda raven yang memanggil namanya.

"Dobe ."Teriak Sasuke. Mendengar seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan nama yang seperti itu ia langsung membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Teme.. Jgn memanggilku Dobe ." Kata Naruto kesal

"Hn ." Jawab Sasuke singkat

Naruto tidak jadi meneruskan omelannya setelah melihat Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ada apa Teme ?" Tanya Naruto

"Dobe. Nanti kita pulang sekolah bareng ." Kata Sasuke singkat lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto

"Hmm. Oke Teme ." Kata Naruto datar sambil menatap kepergian Sasuke

^Numpang Lewat^

"Sasuke, tadi aku melihat kau berbicara dengan murid baru itu." Kata Neji, salah satu sahabatnya yang juga merupakan teman sekelasnya membuka pembicaraan di tengah makan siang lima sekawan itu yaitu Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru dan Kiba

"Benar tuh?" kata Kiba yang penasaran.

"Murid baru? Emang di sekolah kita ada murid baru ya?" Tanya Gaara yang sepertinya ketinggalan dengan info di sekolah.

"_Mendokusei_ ." kata Shikamaru sambil memejamkan matanya kembali

Sasuke, Neji, Gaara dan Kiba sweetdrop berjamaah melihat tingkah Shikamaru.

"Gimana ciri-cirinya?" kata Neji sangat penasaran.

"Yang jelas seorang pemuda yang sangat manis ." Kata Kiba dengan polosnya. Dasar anak kecil

" juga tuh ." kata Neji sambil berusaha berpikir

"Naruto Uzumaki ?" kata Gaara sambil membulatkan matanya. Seketika membuat Neji dan kiba, kecuali Sasuke dan Shikamaru, menatapnya heran.

"Kau kenal dia Gaara ?" Tanya Neji

"Iya. Dulu aku, Sasuke dan Naruto sekelas waktu SMP ." jawab Gaara

"Oughhh ." Ucap Kiba dan Neji kompak

^Numpang Lewat^

Di dalam mobil milik Sasuke terdapat Naruto. Suasana hening tercipta di antara mereka. Akhirnya Sasuke pun membuka suara.

**#Sasuke's Pov**

Aku sangat senang sekali. Akhirnya Dobeku sudah kembali lagi ke Jepang. Dia tetap sama seperti dua tahun yang lalu. Walaupun aku juga sangat kesal kerena tidak di beritahu kepulangannya dari Inggris.

Aku sangat menyukainya bahkan lebih dari itu. Mungkin aku mencintainya. Ingin sekali aku menyampaikan perasaanku padanya tapi aku juga sangat takut jika aku mengutarakan perasaanku, dia akan menjauh dariku. Aku tidak mau hal itu akan terjadi. Lebih baik perasaan ini aku pendam saja dalam hati. Berada di dekatnya saja sudah membuatku sangat senang.

"Hei Dobe. Jangan senyum-senyum sendiri. kau seperti orang gila." Kataku pada pemuda yang sedang duduk manis di kursi penumpang mobil yang sedang dikendarainya itu.

"Teme. kamu pasti tidak tahu gimana senangnya aku hari ini." Jawabnya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya sampai hampir mengenai kepalaku yang sedang fokus menyetir mobilku di sampingnya.

"Kapan kau balik dari Inggris Dobe ?" Tanyaku

"Dua hari yang lalu ." jawabnya

"Hn. Tapi kenapa kau harus milih sekolah di sekolahku sih?" Tanyaku lagi

"Hahaha… sudah jelas, karena disana ada kamu." Jawab Naruto

"Hn ." kataku singkat

Mendengar dia berkata seperti itu memuat hatiku berdebar tak karuan & wajahku memanas seketika. Pasti saat ini wajahku sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

**#End Sasuke's Pov**

Naruto adalah Sahabat Sasuke dari kecil. Keduanya begitu akrab dan sangat susah untuk di pisahkan walaupun tiada hari tanpa bertengkar. Keluarga mereka pun saling mengenal satu sama lain. Jadi wajar saja ...

^Numpang Lewat^

Sampailah Naruto di depan rumahnya Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih pada Sasuke yang sudah mengantarnya pulang. Lalu Naruto beranjak masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan segera menuju kamarnya. Sesampainya Naruto di kamar, dengan segera dia berganti baju dan membantngkan diri di tempat tidurnya.

_**#Naruto's Pov**_

Aku pun mengambil tas sekolahku dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku diary kecil. Aku selalu menuliskan setiap hal yang aku alami dan rasakan setiap hari di buku itu. Mulai dari rasa senang sampai rasa sedih yang kualami. Disana juga aku menyimpan sebuah kenangan.

Aku pun membuka halaman tengah dari buku itu. Ada sebuah foto kecil. Fotoku dengan seorang bocah laki-laki dengan rambut raven dan mata berwarna hitam kelam. Kami berdua mengenakan seragam SMP kami waktu itu. Sebut saja dia Sasuke. Nama bocah laki-laki yang sangat dingin dan cuek dengan seelilingnya. Aku sangat menyukainya.

Aku menyimpan perasaan itu padanya selama bertahun-tahun. Lucu memang karena kami bergender sama yaitu laki-laki, saat itu aku masih seorang anak kecil, namun aku juga heran kenapa perasaanku kepadanya tidak kunjung hilang. Sampai saat ini, aku masih menyukainya. Sangat menyukainya. Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu termasuk dia.

**#End Naruto's Pov**

^Numpang Lewat^

Minggu pagi yang sangat cerah untuk memulai aktivitas. Naruto jogging menyusuri sebuah taman di dekat rumahnya. Dia berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang membuatnya teringat kenangan masa lalunya.

Dia berjalan menghampiri bangku kayu di bawah pohon rindang itu. Tangannya menelusuri setiap jengkal kayu yang nampak sudah lapuk. Jemarinya terhenti di salah satu sudut senderan bangku itu saat ia merasakan tangannya menyentuh ukiran yang sangat akrab di ingatannya. Ia tersenyum mendapati sebuah ukiran berbentuk hati dengan namanya . Sasuke & Naruto . Ukiran yang ia buat sendiri 3 tahun yang lalu sebelum dia pindah ke Inggris. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya…

"Sasuke ." kata Naruto lembut sambil tersenyum menatap ukiran itu

"Hei Dobe ." kata Sasuke lembut sambil tersenyum

"Nee Teme. ?" kata Naruto terkejut.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke to the point

"Hah?" kata Naruto bingung

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kamu udah balik ke Jepang"

"Emmm . Itu karena aku mau memberi …"

"Dasar Dobe. Kau tahu aku sangat merindukanmu ." kata Sasuke memeluk erat Naruto sebelum ia selesai menjawab pertanyaannya.

Naruto tidak dapat bergerak. Ia tidak mau melepas pelukan dari orang yang memang sangat ia rindukan itu.

Beberapa saat mereka tetap dalam posisi seperti itu. Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di dada Sasuke yang tidak membiarkan gadis itu melepas pelukannya.

"Dasar bodoh. Kenapa kamu pergi?" Kata Sasuke saat mereka sudah saling melepas pelukan dan duduk di bangku kayu itu.

"Aku kan harus ikut _kaasan_ dan _tousan_ pindah ke Inggris." Ucap Naruto

"Maksudku kenapa kamu pergi tanpa memberi tahu aku kalau kamu menyukaiku." Kata Sasuke

"HAH ?" Naruto benar-benar terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum lalu mengacak pelan rambut pirang pemuda yang sedang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Dasar Dobe. Kamu pikir ukiran jelekmu itu akan terus bersih kalau selama tiga tahun di biarin gitu aja?" kata Sasuke

"Jadi?" Tanya Naruto yang masih kebingungan

"Hn, aku yang terus menjaga ukiran ini agar tetap keliatan. Dan supaya orang lain tahu kalau aku juga sayang kamu."

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk meyakinkan dirinya kalau ini bukan mimpi.

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Naruto, Sasuke mencubit pelan pipi pemuda itu. "Kau tidak bermimpi."

"Tapi …"

Belum selesai bicara ia sudah mendapat jawaban yang pasti. "Dobe. Aishiteru ."

Mendengar kata itu Naruto tersenyum manis lalu berkata " Aishiteru Suke."

Sasuke pun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Naruto. Sebuah ciuman hangat mendarat dibibirnya. Perlahan Naruto menutup matanya berusaha merasakan ciuman Sasuke yang diberikan padanya.

Akhirnya ciuman itu pun berakhir, Mata biru shappire Naruto terbuka secara perlahan dan bertemu dengan mata oniks milik Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang yang sangat tulus.

^Numpang Lewat^

Sudah hampir sebulan sejak Naruto menjadi murid sementara disekolah Sasuke dan juga hubungan mereka. Keduanya merahasiakan hubungan mereka dari siapapun. Termasuk Gaara, dia juga tidak diberi tahu kalau Naruto maupun Sasuke yang sudah resmi menjadi Pacar sahabatnya.

Mereka selalu bertemu secara diam-diam di taman belakang sekolah atau di atap gedung sekolah tersebut jika keduanya tidak sedang sibuk. Begitu pula dengan hari ini. Kebetulan Sasuke sedang tidak ada rapat dengan anggota osis maupun Naruto yang sedang tidak ada kerjaan. Jadilah mereka bertemu di taman itu.

"Nee Teme, ada yang belum aku ceritain sama kamu." Kata Sasuke

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Naruto serius.

"Teme..Kau tahukan kalau aku murid sementara disini. Termasuk kenyataan bahwa aku tinggal disini hanya sementara dan aku akan segera kembali ke Inggris." Kata Naruto panjang lebar

"Jadi kau mau pergi lagi?" Tanya Sasuke tidak percaya sambil menatap Naruto lekat

"Iya Teme, minggu depan aku akan balik ke Inggris._ Gomen_ ?" kata Naruto

Tiba-tiba, Sasuke memeluk Naruto erat. Saat itu juga, Naruto mulai meneteskan air mata.

Ketika menyadari kalau ada yang melihat kebersamaan mereka refleks saling menjauh. Kini Neji, Gaara, Kiba dan Shikamaru sedang mematung dengan mata yang membulat karena melihat pemandangan tadi.

"Ka…Kalian?" Kata Gaara sambil menatap mereka berdua secara bergantian.

"Tung..Tunggu Gaara, biar aku jelasin." Kata Naruto sambil menghampiri sahabatnya itu khawatir ia akan marah.

"Kalian, mengapa kalian tidak beritahu aku kalau kalian pacaran. Kalau begini kan aku tidak perlu repot-repot memikirkan cara buat menyatukan kalian lagi. Huh!" kata Gaara kesal

Akhirnya, Sasuke dan Naruto menjelaskan kepada keempat pemuda itu mengenai mereka berdua. Bagaimana mereka bisa saling menyukai. Bagaimana mereka harus berpisah. Bagaimana mereka bisa kembali bersama. Dan terakhir bagaimana Naruto harus kembali pergi ke Inggris.

"Tak apa Sas, yang penting kan sekarang kalian udah resmi pacaran. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir karena Naruto pasti akan balik lagi kesini buat kamu, iyakan Naruto ?" Kata Kiba polos sambil menepuk pundak Sasuke dan menatap Naruto.

Berkat Perkataan panjang lebar dari Kiba itu membuat dia mendapatkan death glare dari teman-temannya.

"Hei ? Apakah aku salah ngomong?" Tanya Kiba karena menyadari aura gelap dari teman-temannya.

"Ya! Kiba, kamu itu tidak mengerti apa-apa . _Mendokusei_ ." kata Shikamaru sambil mencubit pipi Kiba dan diiringi gelak tawa dari mereka berlima.

^Numpang Lewat^

At Konoha City Airport

Sasuke menggenggam erat tangan Naruto yang sedang duduk di sampingnya. 30 menit lagi pesawat yang akan membawa Naruto kembali ke Inggris akan tinggal landas.

"Selesaikan sekolahmu disana, belajar yang rajin dan jangan lupa hubungi aku setelah kau sampai di Inggris nanti ." Nasihat Sasuke

"Iya Teme. Tapi sejak kapan kau jadi bicara panjang lebar gitu ?" kata Naruto sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke.

"Dobe ."

"Apa Teme ?" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kau harus berjanji kalau kamu akan cepat pulang dan segera menemuiku ."

Naruto mengangguk sambil mengacungkan jari kelingking yang di sambut oleh jari kelingking Sasuke.

"Aku janji Teme ."

"Aishiteru Dobe ."

Naruto pun tersenyum lalu mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir Sasuke sebelum beranjak pergi. "Love you too Teme ." Ia pun pergi memasuki gerbang keberangkatan diiringi lambaian tangan Sasuke dan keempat pemuda lainnya yang dari tadi hanya menjadi penonton adegan romantis itu tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun.

**^TBC^**

Bagaimana? Maaf Klo fict ini masih banyak sekali kekurangannya & rada-rada aneh klo dibaca karena otak Haru ngedrop buat mikirin ulangan semester yang belum jg selesai k tapi pingin update #dilemparin batu gunung

Terima Kasih sudah membaca fict Haru.

Haru Cuma mau meminta kritik dan sarannya

Arigatou :)


End file.
